Pop Goes the RWBY!
by Verde Sause
Summary: Dōjinshi ENF I'm starting a Challenge "The-pop-goes-the-ed-Challenge 2" the cowardly christian started the original challenge... The Original Challenge was Rewrite "Pop goes the ed" with other characters! in different situations! This VERSION is Do the same thing with Female Anime characters instead. Call it "Pop goes the BLANK" so its easier to search. Leave REVIEWS!
1. Volume 1:Winter's Pool Party

"Hmmm… I…THINK that's the last one!" Said an excited Ruby as she stared at the hive through her Red Binoculars.

Team RWBY was in Weiss's Gigantic backyard; recently bee hives have been popping up all over the backyard and this was the last hive…

Or so they thought at the time.

"I Hope this is the last hive" said a sweaty Weiss.

"Because tomorrow, Winter is throwing THE Pool party of the century! And SHE SAID that the only way the four of US are getting in, is IF we get rid of ALL the hives!" Hollered a pent up and still sweaty Weiss.

Blake then interrupts Weiss "If this is the last one then all we have to do is gas it right?" Blake turns to Yang who was holding a small tank of Bug spray and the nozzle that came with it.

"Uh, I think we might have used it all on the last hive…" said a Disappointed Yang.

The four of them then thought of what to do next.

Yang then bumps her Cybernetic arm and regular arm together.

Guess we have to do this the old fashioned way!

Team RWBY then come back 3 minutes later, all of them now covered in makeshift Armor, Armed with brooms and rakes the four of them then start making their way to the hive.

Suddenly Blake and Weiss stop in their tracks, look at each other, then they both smile and back up a few feet.

They both decided at the same time, to let Yang and Ruby to the hard work for them.

Yang and Ruby continued to the nest, completely unaware that Blake and Weiss abandoned them.

They then stood at striking distance…

Ready sis? Said an excited Yang.

You KNOW IT! Exclaimed a bloodthirsty Ruby!

The Two of them at the exact same time, start viciously whacking the bee hive causing it to immediately tumble to the ground.

But they weren't done.

They kept brutally and mercilessly beating the hive, until they were both completely out of breath!

Blake and Weiss both had to clamp their hands over their eyes, to prevent themselves from seeing the brutal beat down.

They then both Hear Yang and Ruby scream!

Blake then un-clamps her hands only to see Yang and Ruby running at them with a Giant swarm of Hornets Following them! Not bees, Hornets!

Blake screams in horror! Grabs Weiss hand and runs to the mansion, where she and Weiss shut and lock the double door, and then the both of them put a couch up against the door just to be safe.

They both relax and take a deep breath- only to be interrupted by Yang and Ruby's muffled screams.

Suddenly Yang and Ruby were banging on the locked double door, being blocked by a couch that Blake and Weiss were sitting on!

Blake and Weiss both wait for the banging to stop.

Suddenly Ruby Jumps through an open window covered in Hornet bites/stings.

Before they could react, Yang Bursts through the other window next to the one ruby jump through, except it was closed so the busted through the glass breaking the window.

Yang then laid next to her sister they were both completely swollen from hornet bites/stings.

Ruby whimpered 'I think one flew up my skirt- AND it stung my butt!"

Yang, (who was covered in glass) retort Ruby: "At least your chest was covered!" Said yang she looked at the chest which was covered in Hives.

Weiss steps forward, and proclaims "I have skin cream."

She then threw the tube to the both of them, they fought over it.

Later:

It was the next day the four of were in Weiss's room: she had said that she was going to give the three of them all Expensive Designer Swimsuits to wear to the party!

There were going to be LOTS of boys at the party! This way the four of them were getting first picks!

Except one problem…

The four Swimsuits Weiss ordered for them were missing!

"I swear they were right here!" Scream a very unhappy Weiss

Weiss then hears a familiar voice: "looking for these!"

It was Winter! along with Kali, Raven and Cinderfall?

And they were wearing the swimsuits Weiss ordered for them!

Winter was wearing Weiss's Swimsuit it was a two piece white bikini, which had a small diamond  
"W" on the back of the bottom piece. And it had a Diamond studded lining on the tops as well.

Winter then Proclaimed "I saw this in your closet and it figured I try it on."

Weiss then Shouts at Winter: THAT'S MINE!

Winter retort Weiss "Oh it is? Then how come there's a "W" on the back… huh?"

Weiss then started stomping towards Winter! Yang and Blake then grab Weiss and hold her back.

Either way they look better on us women, then they ever would on you girls! Proclaimed Cinderfall who stepped out; revealing her Swimsuit.

It was Ruby's shiny red two Piece: the string top had a rose on the right breast and an "R" on the other.

The bottom piece was a Red String tied bottom with a large rose on the back of the bottom.

Cinderfall stood there as Ruby's Swimsuit sparkled in the light.

WHAT… THE… FUCK! Scream Ruby as her eyes lit on fire with rage!

Cinderfall then declared "This suit was made for someone curvy, like me!"

Ruby's Eyes then grew even more rage and fire!

But it wasn't over because from behind Winter out stepped Raven and Kali! Blake and Yang's

Designated Mothers, and they were wearing their daughter's suits!

Blake/Yang both call out in shock: MOM!?

Kali responds first: I didn't know this was yours until I put it on, and now that it's on … I CAN'T TAKE IT OFF! IT LOOKS SO GOOD! Shouted an excited Kali jumping up and down!

It's just too cute! She then turned to show Blake her swimsuit: it was a Black Two Piece with white cheetah spots on them! And a "B" on the side of the front.

But behind her was Raven wearing a Bright cheeky, yellow backless one piece with a big Y hole cut in the chest.

Yang then screams: "That even doesn't match you!"

Raven then looks in the mirror (Because Weiss's room is full of mirrors.)

And says: "The color isn't very flattering, but it does show my finely crafted Ass, And it's not like were keeping them, were just borrowing them for the day.

Cinderfall then interrupts, "I'm keeping mine!" She then smirked at ruby.

Blake steps forward "WE were going to wear those today!"

Kali then gives Blake an evil look "im not taking this off until later, when the party is over!"

Kali, Raven Winter and Cinderfall then walk off to the party. Wearing there swimwear!

"NOW WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" Proclaimed a still upset Ruby.

"That was the most beautiful Suit I've ever seen… AND CINDERFALL'S WEARING IT! And probably stretching it out!"

Cinderfall shouts from downstairs "I heard that!"

Weiss then says "there's always Plan B!"

"What's Plan B?" asked a skeptical and sour Yang.

She then walked over to her walk in closet, and opens a drawer.

"Are you kidding me?"

She looked into an empty box… Winter must have gotten to these as well! Winter never had any intention of actually letting them into the party!

The other three walk over to also see the empty drawer.

Weiss then says "I MIGHT have something else we can wear!"

The four of them then start digging through Weiss's never ending walk in closet.

Blake then shouts for someone who never changes her outfit you sure have a lot of clothes!

Blake then kept digging until she found a Yellow Bikini top! She threw in to Yang.

Yang who changed into the yellow top.

Yang then found a Black Bandeau top for Blake although it looked like it would be small on her in fact the top that Blake gave her looked too small on her, but it was all they could find…

Eventually they found a butterfly top for Weiss which wasn't very faltering on her because of her small chest and ruby found a small orange shirt revealing her stomach.

But Ruby could find a top, so she was wearing her white bra under the shirt hoping no one would notice.

But one problem still remained, they had no bottoms to wear!

They couldn't go to the party bottomless!

Weiss then lets out a sigh…"Okay I MIGHT have bottoms… that we can wear."

Yang asked her "what's the catch?"

Weiss explained "Four years ago I order four pairs of handmade Suits. "

Ruby interrupted her "handmade by who?"

Weiss answers her: "they were handmade by Jon Giorgi the legendary French designer"

Yang then interrupts "So what's the catch?"

Weiss continues "Four years ago I ordered the wrong size they looked like napkins! And that's was four years ago, when we were all fourteen and had smaller sizes!"

Ruby interrupts again "I bet there not THAT small!"

Weiss walked into her closet and walked out with a small metal briefcase with a lock on it. Weiss slowly unlocked the briefcase she then shows the presents the other girls the handmade legendary swimsuits-

"They really do look like napkins" Said Ruby!

Blake turns red in the face and said "You really want me to wear that?"

Yang then shoves the both of the out of the way to look: Yang looks down on four Very small polka dotted Red bikini bottoms and tops, but they were smaller than napkins! They looked like tissues!

Yang then shouts "I can't wear a tissue Weiss!"

"There not tissues" Refuted a stress out Weiss!

Eventually the four of them mustered up enough courage, to try on the Red Bottoms in front of the mirror.

All four of them took off their clothes, and Change into the Tiny Swimsuits Weiss and Ruby managed to figure out how to squeeze into their Bottoms, Blake and Yang however required assistance from all four of them.

After a few minutes of trying to force on swimwear, the girls looked into the mirrors:

They were wearing their swimsuits… which were just as tight as they were small and were constantly grabbing the fours crotches!

Weiss got off the easiest the slender small frame was being squeezed by the skimpy red bikini bottom!

It was just as tight as it was small, and they were small.

Her butterfly style top however looked pretty good!

Weiss turned around to look at her butt; the bikini was staring to ride up her butt causing it to look like Brazilian bottom!

Weiss tries to pull the suit out of her butt but can't.

She pulled back hard, it snapped out… she then let go just for it to go right back wear it was and causing Weiss to holler out in pain.

SNAP!

OW!

Weiss then mumbles "You'll pay for this winter!"

Blake also looked into the mirror: her Bikini top was too small for her and barely contained her large breasts.

But it looked better than her bottom! Blake's bottom had one side constantly go up her butt and the other side stayed in perfect place.

Blake tried to fix her bottom only to make it worse, she quickly gave up on trying to fix it.

Ruby had it worse than Weiss, but not as bad as Blake:

Ruby was still wearing a small orange shirt with her white bra underneath which was bad enough…

But her bottom was riding up in the front and back! And it was riding up for no reason!

It looked like ruby pulled up her bikini bottom all the way- but she didn't!

In fact she was trying her best to keep them down as best she could!

Ruby grabs the sides and pulls them down just for them to ride up even more! this time giving ruby a Small camel toe.

Weiss and Blake grab her bottom and both count to three and pull it down! It kept riding up but at least ruby didn't have a camel toe anymore.

But the worst was Yang… the three of them suddenly realize: Yang was being too quiet, and turned to see what was wrong-

Yang had it the absolute worst of them all:

Yang's Bikini Yellow bikini top looked like a corset it squeezed her boob causing them to spill out of the top!

And her bottoms were the smallest on her! Yang's bikini bottom was being pulled up so much it looked like Yang was wearing a Brazilian thong!

Ruby and Blake attempt to pull on yang's bottom order to try and fix it.

But it was no use it wouldn't budge even a little bit!

Yang then says "Screw this!" and tries to take off the bottoms, but there were too tight!

Weiss then says "You want me to go get the scissors?"

Yang then says in response "Then what am I going to wear? Huh?"

They all fought... And made up after a few minutes.

Eventually the four stepped out:

Their suits constantly were grabbing at the fours crotches every step tugged and rubbed them in all the wrong ways!

They slowly walk down the mansion hall and towards the staircase.

Yang and Blake start to get cold feet and start to whine "What if everybody stares?" asked an embarrassed Yang.

Blake then responded "how are we even going enjoy ourselves?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Shouted Weiss, "The four of us are Hot!"

Weiss then continued "we used to be cool, but now were hot, smoking hot! GOT IT!"

Yang then turned to Blake and ask her if she thought she was hot?

Blake replied "I'm half baked"

Weiss then grabs four towels from the fancy bathroom in the mansion hallway.

And tied the towels around the girl's waists.

"Were are going to make a Grand Entrance!" shouted Weiss as she snapped at the other girls with her towel.

The three of them made it to the staircase.

Blake peaked her head to see the party downstairs:

There were hundreds of people down stairs along with familiar faces Nora, Ren, Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune, Sun, Qrow, Neptune, Emerald, Neo, and last but not least Cinderfall, Raven, Winter and Kali still wearing their suits… and being drooled over by all the boy at the party!

Blake then glared at her mom "That's supposed to be US!"

Kali felt somebody looking at her and looks toward the staircase, Blake quickly hid from her.

Blake then tell the other girls what she just saw.

Team RWBY was now outraged! And ready to strike!

30 seconds later:

The four of them fly down the staircase at the same time with their towels still wrapped around there waists.

Eventually they make it to the bottom, Weiss stands at the front "Team WEISS has arrived their party!"

Even at the party stares at them for 5 seconds then everyone goes back to what they were doing.

Winter walks up to Weiss.

"Team WEISS?" said a puzzled Winter.

Winter then looks down, and grabbed her Weiss towel wrapped around her waist revealing undersized bikini bottom!

"Ow wow, did you shrink it in the wash, or did you gain too much weight?"

Weiss then gets crazy look in her eye as gets ready to tackle her but before Weiss could tackle her elder Sister: Neptune came by and said hello to Weiss and winter.

Neptune was wearing a speedo and it was not leaving much to the imagination at all.

Both the girls suddenly stopped and starting drooling over Neptune's "Package"

Neptune looks at Team RWBY's swimsuits and says "You guys are really hot urp- I mean your suits are really hot especially you Weiss.

Winter and Team RWBY melted from his compliment.

Weiss sees an opportunity and grabs Neptune's arm and presses her chest up against his hairless chest.

"Want to go somewhere and get hot?"

Winter face and the rest of Team RWBY was in shock at what Weiss just said to Neptune!

Neptune blushes and says "Let's go get hot" the two of them then wander off Neptune getting an erection the more he looks at Weiss,

Weiss Notices and lets him have his fun.

They made their way to a hot tub behind a tree.

Neptune got in first, then Weiss smiled pulled her bottoms up her butt and slowly strut her way up to the hot tub, she turned and shook her hips at Neptune showing him Her "Brazilian Bottoms" You like them? Said Weiss, "Their Brazilian." (They weren't Brazilian)

She then sat right down on Neptune's lap!

She immediately felt Neptune's Manhood poke her in the crotch it caused the bottom to give her a camel to and Neptune could feel it!

Weiss then said "Listen up!"

We're going to Dry hump with just our suits on… you can touch me, but only a little bit and keep your hands away from my chest got it!... but, my butt waist back and legs are fair game.

She said turning even redder.

Neptune puts his hands on Weiss waist, grabbing her bikini bottom tugging them a lil bit, making them rub up against Weiss this in the all right the ways!

Weiss let out a small moan Neptune's heart skipped a beat!

He then pulled more making Weiss moan a lot more.

Weiss then starts going up and down Neptune.

Neptune's demeanor changes suddenly he starts pulling in her bottoms hard making them rub right up against her clit!

Weiss in response started bobbing up and down faster! And faster! On top of Neptune's manhood! Breathing in and out more until she felt herself be blasted by his Warm Slime!

Weiss stopped she knew exactly was this slime was, and so did Neptune who turned red in the face.

"That was perfect! *breathe *breathe* that felt so good baby!"

Weiss blushed, she didn't know she was going to make orgasm that fast!

Weiss then gives Neptune a kiss on the lips and stands up.

She was covered in Neptune's seed from the waist down, she washed it off with the hot tub water.

Her bikini bottom was pulled up all the way by Neptune!

She tried to pull it down but Neptune interrupted "Can I take a picture… for later?" asked an out of breathe Neptune.

Weiss smirks why not, Weiss then turns and sticks her butt out.

Neptune takes a picture.

Weiss leaves to go find the others to help her fix her bottoms, Neptune pulled them up too much and now they were stuck.

On the way she spots Blake who surrounded by boys!

The bow on her head that kept her cat ears hidden fell off somehow! And all the boys were going crazy over the sexy cat girl!

Weiss walks up to the group then turn as see her pulled up bikini bottom even more! And they get nosebleeds and pass out.

Weiss then asked Blake to help her Blake manages to get them down a little bit but not that match, they were stuck pulled up just like rubies!

It was then Yang and Ruby spotted them and walked up.

They all stood by the poolside and recapped.

Yang said she saw her ex and gave him boner in front of everyone!

Ruby then told everyone how Cinderfall walked up pulled up her shirt:

"She walked up when I wasn't looking and gave Pulled up my shirt everyone saw my bra! So I took back my bottom!"

Ruby then hold up her the red bikini bottom that Cinderfall was wearing earlier; and tied it around her head like a Pirate bandanna!

It zooms out to show a bottomless Cinderfall Staring at Ruby who was now unable to do anything!

"You little shits." thought Cinderfall as she hid behind a tree.

Cinderfall then sees Emerald lounging in the sun and has an idea Cinderfall throws a few pebbles at Emerald to her attention.

Emerald walks over and is shocked to see Cinder Bottomless! But before she could say anything Cinderfall knocked her out, with one strike.

And removed her Bikini bottom from the unconscious emerald, then put it on, It didn't really fit Cinderfall at all it looked like it was 5 sizes too small, but it was better than being bottomless and letting Team RWBY have all the fun!

Cinderfall now wearing Rubies Red top and Emeralds Navy blue bikini bottom which looked like it was grabbing at Cinderfall's crotch and it was squeezing her sides, but she only had revenge in mind.

Cinderfall then walked up to team RWBY Cinderfall grabs Ruby pulls her forward then begins to kiss her in front of everyone!

Everyone at the pool stopped and stood to stare and the two beauties making out!

Yang face turned red watching Cinderfall kiss her little sister so sexually.

She never thought she would see somebody caressing her sister in that way.

Suddenly Cinderfall stops and looks at the Flustered and confused.

Ruby softly said "Why did you…"

Cinderfall softly said back "I wanted to get everyone's attention..."

Cinderfall then grabbed rubies shirt pulling it up and showing everyone she bra that Ruby wore under her Orange shirt again!

But she wasn't done yet.

This time she undid the bra and yanked it off ruby in front of everyone!

Ruby then crossed her arms hiding her nipples which poked out through the shirt.

Cinderfall held Rubies bra for everyone to see!

Suddenly somebody grabbed Cinderfall's top and gave it to ruby… It was Yang!

(Ruby put the top on under her orange shirt.)

Cinderfall now topless, quickly put Ruby's bra on… which was too small for her and cause her breasts to literally spill out of the top.

Everybody at the party stared at the woman wearing a white bra and Navy blue bikini bottom both if which clearly didn't fit.

Cinderfall now looking goofy and feeling embarrassed walks off to think of another plan!

Ruby then gets an idea! And grabs the other three to tell them it.

Weiss then proclaimed in protest "That stunt will never work!"

Yang tells Weiss "How about we practice it over there first" she points to an open field with a sprinkler, hidden behind a few trees. "How about we try it over there then we'll see if the stunts cool enough to do in front of the entire party."

Weiss and Blake eventually agree to the stunt.

Ruby was going to run and jump land on Blake and Yang and then Weiss would follow and land on top of ruby… which was the plan.

Blake and Yang ran behind the sprinkler, and stood ready!

Ruby then runs to the other side of the field and so does Weiss.

Ruby stopped and lifted up her shirt revealing her Bikini top which Cinderfall was wearing earlier "wish me luck on my new lucky Top!" said Ruby.

Weiss smiled and wished her luck.

Ruby then took one big step back- and started sprinting at supersonic speeds!

Then in the middle of her sprint she jumped and flew into the air! (Her "Lucky top" and "pirate bandanna" fell off in the air.)

Blake and Yang then started scrambling to guess where Ruby was going to land.

They barely catch Ruby! And struggle to stand.

Weiss watches and realize it's now her Que!

Weiss then Sprints just like Ruby and Jumps into the air just like ruby except Weiss went twice as high as ruby!

Weiss then does a double back flip and lands right on ruby! They barely manage to catch Weiss!

The four of them struggle to hold on Weiss and Ruby!

Then finally then hold up Weiss and Ruby high completing the stunt!

But at that exact moment their Undersized Bottoms refused to contain the girls anymore!

RRRRRRRRRIP!

First to notice was Blake at the bottom.

Blake looked down in horror as she slowly watched the waist of her bikini Rapidly Fray and rip and finally torpedo off her bottomless body!

Yang was the next one to notice, Yang looked down at her top, suddenly her breasts exploded out of the tiny top!

Her bottom suddenly starting to give way as well!

Yang's thong bottom started rapidly fraying in the back!

She tried to stop it but the whole bottom instantly exploded into a million tiny torn pieces!

Next to suffer was ruby whose lucky top fell off during her jump.

She looked down at the bottomless Blake and before ruby could say anything she notice her bottom was doing the same thing It started to rapidly rip and finally burst off her nude body.

Weiss looked down in horror at her friends before she realized her bottom was also a goner.

Weiss stared down at her bottom which still pulled up from Neptune earlier! It looked like it was pulled up too high this time! It started fraying at the crotch! Suddenly Weiss's bottom shot off her like a slingshot!

Team RWBY stood in horror as they watched their Bikini's all burst! And torpedo off in different directions!

Blake's bikini bottom landed in a bowl of chips and was eaten by an oblivious Nora!

Yang's Bottom and top Exploded into million pieces.

Ruby's bottom landed in a bowl of punch and floated until an unwary Neo came and accidentally scooped it into her cup and drunk the whole thing! Then smiled showing satisfaction!

Finally Weiss's handmade legendary designer Bottoms flung and torpedoed off her body!

Hers flew the highest and farthest!

Weiss watched them whiz through the air and finally land in and knockout/replaced a Hot dog that Winter was eating!

Winter closed her eyes and took one big bite and then swallowed and said "I don't know what was in that but that was the best hot dog ever!" Exclaim an excited Winter!

Suddenly music starts! Everyone runs and jumps into the pool!

Team RWBY stood in shame trying to cover themselves!

Ruby's reached to grab the bottom she wrapped around her head but they were gone!

It probably fell off her head while she was running.

Weiss knowing her place like the back of her hand, thought of an exit!

Quick there's a Hot tub over there!

She pointed to the hot tub that she and Neptune were in earlier.

The four of them quickly run over to the hot tub covering themselves as the go.

They jumped into the hot tub Yang Who was topless draped her hair Godiva style and leans back into the hot tub hoping nobody would realize that she in TOPLESS.

Weiss then says "EVERYBODY COOL."

The four of them pretend as if there socializing.

Suddenly a shadow falls over them!

Weiss turns-

It's Neptune!

Neptune without saying anything jumps into the hot tub!

The four of them Turn blue in the face and huddle next to the each other.

Neptune then says "I don't bite"

Weiss realizes she and everyone is acting suspiciously.

Weiss suddenly swims over to Neptune and grabs his arms and pushes her breast against his arm.

Weiss then blushes.

The other three are watching in horror as Weiss TRIES to act if everything is absolutely FINE.

Neptune whispers to Weiss "Maybe later, we can go try that thing we did earlier in the hot tub, remember?"

Weiss face turned blue again. He was talking about dry humping in the hot tub again!

She just did that with him not more than a few hours ago!

Was his stamina really that fast?

Either way she couldn't if she did Neptune would find out!

Neptune then puts his hand on the back of Weiss and slowly lowers it.

Weiss grabs his hand and stops him.

Neptune protests "I thought you said?"

Neptune starts to draw attention! Weiss then grabs Neptune's hands put them on her chest.

Neptune Smiles and says "oh baby"

He grabs Weiss and squeeze's her.

Weiss started to freak-out but then she looked into Neptune's eyes… and sat on his lap!

The girls trying not to draw attention to themselves pretends as if there not looking.

Neptune doesn't notice that girl on top of him is bottomless…

Weiss's face turned a very deep red as she slowly and carefully started bobbing up and down.

Weiss convinced herself at this moment that Neptune was worth it!

All she had to do was make him ejaculate again and then he'd leave then maybe later He'd asked her out on a date like a boyfriend would!

She started out very slowly. She instructed Neptune to keep his hands above her waist Neptune agreed.

This time it was different, this time she could feel all his manhood barely held back by the thin speedo Neptune wore.

This time Weiss could feel Neptune's giant manhood pulsating and throbbing she felt it forcefully rubbed up against her bare Virgin pussy!

Weiss speed increased she was enjoying it more than Neptune was!

Neptune Looks at Weiss in the eye, Weiss looks at him back, they both tongue kiss each other for long time until.

Weiss suddenly grabs Neptune and pulled him forward more, Neptune at almost the same time pull Weiss closer to him: and at the same time they both Cum.

Neptune's seed spits through his speedo and covers and bottomless Weiss.

Neptune then grabs Weiss asks her if she wanted to get out of her? And go to his place.

Weiss Forgetting she is bottomless Says yes and starts to stand up-

Blake pulls her back down.

Blake turns to Neptune "Sorry Romeo maybe next time!"

Neptune Gets embarrassed and leaves

"Talk to later babe"

Weiss blurts out "I love you"

Neptune's turns "I think I love you too." And walks of feeling like true man.

As soon as he leaves Weiss tries to wash off Neptune's seed and Blake helps her.

Then Cinderfall walked over to the hot tub and ordered them all out!

Cinderfall Still wearing Ruby's white bra and Emeralds Bottom which was grabbing at Cinder's crotch still.

Cinderfall asks Ruby want to make out again? She then blows ruby a kiss and slowly steps into the hot tub.

Ruby face turns red.

She immediately realizes that somethings off.

The four of them were acting too passive.

Alright what's up? You four are hiding something from me! Proclaimed Cinder

They act is if nothing is wrong.

Cinderfall looks at ruby's chest and sees her nipples poking through.

Cinderfall grabs Ruby's chest.

"What happened to your top?"

Ruby's face turns completely white.

Yang then thinking on her toes, grabs Cinderfall's bra and rips it off.

Yang then hands Ruby her bra and Blake helps Ruby snap it on.

"YOU little skanks…" Cinderfall realizes that yang has her hair draped and splashes water on the hair making it wet and reveal her cleavage!

Yang dives deeper into the hot tub to hide.

Cinderfall stands up and suddenly Weiss grabs Cinderfall bottom and pulls them up all the way!

Cinderfall looks down at her pulled up bottoms and tries to pull them down but the bottoms are too small on her!

"I knew these were too small on me!"

She grabs her bottoms and tries to pull them down, but they snap right back up!

The girls giggle at Cinderfall trying and failing.

"Alright! That's it" Cinderfall then pulls up the bikini to her shoulders all the way making it become a V shaped one piece!

Cinderfall looks down at her handiwork.

Cinderfall stared down at a Bikini bottom which didn't fit originally was now pulled up to her shoulders.

Cinderfall becomes distracted by a quarter on the ground and bends down to pick it up.

RRRRRIP!

As Cinderfall bend to pick up the quarter it was too much for Emeralds Bottom as it instantly exploded into a billion tiny torn fragments.

Cinderfall stood there shocked and frozen thinking of to do next.

Suddenly Weiss saw an opportunity.

"CINDERFALL IS NAKED!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs!

Cinderfall looked and saw EVERYONE AT THE PARTY STARING AT HER! SILENTLY!

Cinderfall burst into tears and runs away!

All the guys in the party stared at her at didn't take their eyes off of her.

All the girls in the party just ruthlessly laughed at the crying Cinderfall.

The four of theme took a deep and well deserved breathe.

Eventually everyone left, the girls all sat in the hot tub which shut off, and now was Ice cold!

Then Kali who had changed into her normal clothes, walked up to the freezing girls.

Kali commented "You girls must really like Freezing Hot Tubs!"

Blake then signaled Kali to come closer-

Blake whispers into her mother's ear what happened to them.

Kali quickly ran off… and came back with robes for the girls!

The girls Were now inside the mansion were they were covered in blankets, warming up their freezing bodies.

Ruby then Proclaimed "Well it all went great… up until the end, that is."

Yang shrugged "next time im going to wear something that actually fits me and won't explode into a million pieces!"

Blake "You mean like Cinderfall?"

Everyone laughed.

"Maybe next time she'll bring her own suit." Said a shivering Ruby.

Kali walks back into the room "Look what I found!"

Kali was holding Ruby's missing top and bottom the one Cinderfall was wearing and she lost while doing that stupid stunt.

"I knew my top was lucky!" Said a very excited Ruby.

Kali had no idea of what she was talking about.

Kali also hands Blake the black bikini that Kali was wearing earlier.

Blake smiled "thanks mom I know you're always there for me."

Eventually winter walked in the room holding the yellow one piece Raven was wearing earlier and the White two piece Winter was wearing and drops them on Weiss lap.

"Told ya I'd Bring them back"

Winter walks off.

Kali Them remembers something "I forgot to tell you girls next Week were going to the beach you could wear your new Swimsuits!"

Weiss then sarcastically says "I hope there the right size this time."

Kali then whispers to Weiss "I heard Neptune was coming! Maybe he'll wear a speedo again."

Weiss Blushes.

She then fantasized about a naked Neptune shooting more goo on her.

Ruby gets in Weiss face; then asks what are you think about?

Weiss Blurts out

Neptune's goo.

Everybody looks at Weiss confused.

Weiss face turns Bright Red…

Epilogue:

Cinderfall and Emerald still are hiding in the backyard, Emerald was bottomless and Cinderfall was nude.

Emerald Whispers to Cinderfall what happened to my bottom?

Cinderfall remembers her Bikini exploding.

Cinderfall lies and says "I told you I have no idea, I just found you Bottomless"

Emerald then says "how are we going to get out of here?"

Cinderfall looked around for something, anything!

Cinderfall then saw a small tube floating in the pool.

She turned to Emerald "Better than being nude."

They both forced themselves into the Blown up tube.

They both try to run off, but it was hard for them to run together

Cinderfall and Emerald both slipped on a bottle of Sunscreen.

They both bump into a tree causing it to shake!

Suddenly a Giant beehive landed on Cinderfall's head.

Turns out Team RWBY forgot one hive.

Emerald Shrieks!

Cinderfall also shrieks except it's incredibly muffled.

They both run off into the night being chased and stung by bees.

Cinderfall and Emerald spend the entire next week in the hospital beds being treated for Bee stings.

Meanwhile Team RWBY was at the beach having fun! Just like they had planned, wearing their new swimsuits and having a blast!

Unlike Cinderfall and Emerald…


	2. Volume 2:The Panty Raid!

Weiss woke up, it was 1:24 PM!

Weiss screamed! Today was Monday and everyone slepped inn!

Blake immediately jumped out of her bed "What's going on!" Blake was in a black robe and nothing else!

Weiss hollered "We slepped inn! Were late!"

Yang then woke up and hollered "It's Monday?!" she then rolled out of bed and fell from the second bunk to the ground hard!

"Ouf!" Yang then stands up, she is in her black panties and in her yellow sleeping shirt. "I thought it was Sunday!"

Weiss screams "Sunday was yesterday!"

Weiss then shook ruby awake ruby got out of bed, she was butt naked!

"What's up cutie?" commented ruby as she opened her eyes still half asleep.

Weiss then looked down she was in her white panties and nothing else!

"No time! Were all late!"

Weiss then ran to her under drawer, the entire drawer was gone!

Ruby then looked in her dresser one of her drawers were missing too!

Ruby exclaimed "all of my underwear is gone!"

Blake then ran in the room "Which one of you took all of my underwear?"

Before Weiss could scream back at her, Yang hollered which one of you borrowed all of my underwear?"

Weiss then realizes "We were panty raided?"

Blake then exclaims "You panty raided us Weiss?!"

Blake then walked up to Weiss and pulled up her white panties to her armpits!

"OOOOW! I didn't do anything Blake!"

Weiss then tried to pull her panties down but they were stuck!

Blake then pulled them down to Weiss's knees and claimed "I'm borrowing these!"

Weiss then grabbed her underwear which were being pulled down by Blake and struggled to pull them up!

This caused the white panties to rip into pieces!

"Damming Blake this was my only pair! Now what!"

Blake looked around there wasn't any underwear anywhere! And they had to wear there school uniforms with standard plaid skirts!

Blake then dashed back into the other room, were yang was! Yang was wearing the only pair of panties in the dorm! (That weren't torn into pieces)

Blake then gave yang an evil look "take them off!"

Yang turned red in the face "these are my only pair!"

Blake then commented "There black!"

Yang retorted "There mine! And there dirty!"

Blake then leaped towards yang "Give me those panties!"

Yang then ran away! "There my panties!"

This caused so much commotion that Nora ran in and asked if everything was alright.

Yang then ran into Nora and they both fell to the ground and Blake using her supersonic speeds grabbed the back of yang panties and ripped them clean off of her!

RRIP!

"YYEOOWCH!" cried yang!

Blake then let out a laugh until she realized that she ripped the black panties making them unwearable,

"FUCK!" shouted Blake! Whose robe was now wide open and revealing her naked body!

Nora then pushed the bottomless yang off of her and stood up, "What's going on!"

Weiss then walked the room with a white robe on "We were panty raided!

After Weiss told Nora exactly what happened then Nora exclaimed "So you guys got panty raided too?"

Nora lifts up her skirt to reveal she is wearing a pink bikini bottom instead of panties!

Weiss then shouts "What are we going to do?"

Nora said "You could were you bikini bottoms instead or we could go to a friend!"

Weiss, Blake and yang then had a flashback of the pool party and there swimsuits bursting off of them!

Weiss turns blue in the face "We… lost those."

Nora then question "Did you leave them at the laundromat?"

Weiss starts to say "Laundromat? Do you think that-"

Before Weiss could finish Blake clamped her hand over Weiss's mouth "Yeah, we lost those bikinis the very next day at the laundromat! Pretty smart Nora!"

Nora bought the lie, "I always lose my swimsuits at the laundromat!"

Eventually team ruby got dressed, without any underwear on!

Nora let the way, as Team Ruby followed her close with their heads down and their hands keeping their skirts down!

Nora shortly let them to Velvets dorm!

Nora told team RWBY that Velvet might not have been hit by the panty raiders!

Nora banged on the door!

Velvet answered "Yes!"

Weiss then explained her predicament to Velvet, Velvet immediately let them in and told them "Nobodies touch my underwear I don't think."

Velvet let all of them over to her drawer and pulled it open, velvet had all of her underwear! And a lot to pick from! There was a huge variety!

Everything from Cotton, Silk, lacey, and tons of skimpy panties as well!

First Nora picked out a hot pink thong, she held it in the air… It was really small!

Nora then asked Velvet what size she was, Velvet responded im XXS.

Nora turn blue in the face I'm a medium.

Weiss then said I'm a medium too.

Ruby then I'm a medium and Blake and yang are larges!

Yang's eyes light up with fire! "I'm a large medium!"

Blake then refuted Ruby "I'm a large because im older!"

Velvet said "I'm sorry… I didn't know,"

Blake then pushed passed Ruby and yang, and Blake grabbed a blue pair of panties with a small rabbit on them front, and held them up to her waist, The tiny blue panties looked child size compared to Blake!

But it was this or commando… Blake walked over to a chair and sat in it, and then took of her pants, to put on the undersized underwear, Blake stepped into them, and slowly began to pull them up they stopped at her knees and wouldn't budge! Weiss then walked over and pulled the blue panties up to Blakes stomach, Blake let out a loud cry!

Weiss looked up at Blake this is for earlier!

Blake immediately pulled them down to her waist struggling while doing it, then she let them snap on her!

They were comically tight and small, Velvet looked in horror! "That doesn't look very comfortable!"

Blake forced on her jeans over the insanely tight panties!

"I think I can manage…" Blake then slowly walked to velvet door taking one step at a time!

Velvet let Blake out, Blake shouted "I don't want to be anymore late!"

It was understandable but now it was Weiss turn,

Weiss look into the drawer and saw a white see through thong!

It was Weiss written all over it!

Weiss took the panties and stepped into them and forced them up to her knees, then she forced them up to her, thighs, then with one big pull they met her waist!

"Jesus! That really clamps down!"

Weiss then walked over to a mirror, and lifted up her skirt, the see through panties were squeezing the life out of Weiss cut little butt! And they were riding up in the front!

And because they were see through, you could see Weiss Virgin pussy being smothered by the baby sized panties!

Weiss then shouted "What if somebody sees me! It would be everywhere! Schnee family skank! I could see it everywhere!"

Velvet then commented "Those are my favorite pair so… be careful."

Weiss let out a sigh, "I promise I won't hurt your panties… unless they continue to hurt me."

Nora then shoved Weiss aside, and took off her bikini bottoms by untying them and steeping out of them.

Then Nora took the insanely small thong and slowly stepped into them! They stopped at her calves, then Nora forced them up to her big thighs, and then one slowly forced them over her beautiful butt until they met her waist at which point she let go and let out a cry as the small hot pink thong snapped into place!

Nora then slowly turned around and lifter up her skirt to reveal the thong wasn't high enough to go up all the way and it hung low.

"Can't these go up any higher?"

Weiss then added "Where's Blake when you need her?"

Nora tried to pull them up more but they wouldn't budge even a little bit!

Nora eventually accepted her fate, and awkwardly walked out of the dorm being let out by Velvet.

Ruby and yang then picked out what to wear, Ruby picked a red pair of silk panties, and Yang picked out a black thong, with little red kisses on them!

Ruby required assistance from Yang but they managed to squeeze on her red silk panties even though they were insanely small!

Now it was Yang's turn yang stepped into the small, small, black thong velvet helped her pull them up to her big beautiful thighs, then Ruby helped them both pull it up to her waist, but like Nora, the thong wasn't tall enough and hung really low, in fact they looked like they were going to burst at any second! From being so tight on yang!

Yang whimpered "This thing is really killing me!"

Velvet then adds "You just put it on!"

Yang responds "I know."

Ruby looks into the mirror: her tight and small silk panties aren't leaving anything to the imagination!

Ruby commented "I wish these didn't squeeze me and actually fit… because there cute on me!"

Yang then cowboy walked over to the mirror, Yang was wearing her hunter outfit, and lifted up the skirt,

The thong was half way down her butt and it was squeezing the life out of her butt!

It looked like Nicky Minaj shrunk her panties and gave them to yang!

Yang pulled down her skirt, and fixed it.

Velvet then started to apologize "I really sorry,"

Yang then told her "It's not your fault, it's whoever stole my underwear!"

Then Velvet let Yang and ruby out of her dorm and slowly shut the door behind them.

Now out in the hallway Ruby and Yang started to walk towards their dorm, to change into their school uniforms, on the way ther ran into Weiss who had changed into her school uniform, Weiss was also walking like a cowboy, similar to yang now.

Weiss stopped Ruby and told her "I don't think I'm going to make it to class!"

Weiss then put her arm over Ruby, Weiss's legs and crotch were turning blue!

Ruby had to think of what to do!

Suddenly Glenda Goodwitch started to walk down the hallway and spotted the three girls goofing around or so she thought.

"Horsing around are we?"

Suddenly Yang and Weiss stood up straight! Ruby could literally hear both of their panties squeezing them as they both stood up slowly straight.

Yang answered first "Just… walking around!"

Then Weiss managed get out "Trying- to walk!"

Glynda then noticed Yang and Weiss were both sweating buckets!

"You two are hiding something from me!"

Glynda then noticed Yang and Weiss both pulling down their skirts,

"Are you two hiding something?"

To be continued with Volume 2.5


	3. Volume 2:The Panty Raid! Part two

"Are you two hiding something?" asked Glynna.

Yang and Weiss both turned blue.

Weiss managed to say "uhhh… What do you mean?"

"Not you Weiss Ruby and Yang you two must be in school uniform!" Shouted Glynda!

Ruby hollered: "Me and yang were just going to our dorm to change! But yang and Weiss got salmonella poisoning!"

Glynda covered her ears and shouted back "No shouting!"

"…Alright you take them to your dorm and then you ruby change and GET-TO-CLASS!"

Glynda then strutted off to go deal with the headache they gave her.

Weiss then claimed "I can walk on my own!" Weiss then slowly walked away one step at a time to avoid pain.

Weiss really just wanted to get away from them because they drew too much attention plus Weiss had an idea!

Weiss was heading for the elevator! She was planning on taking the elevator to the roof which was the 25th floor, then she was going to leap across the other side which was the same height.

Because on the side was the Air pads! Weiss was going to take a helicopter to a nearby Victoria's secret or something! This was unacceptable!

During class the teacher ordered Weiss to finish the equation! And I slowly stood up and I slowly walked over everybody was staring at me! And the teacher asked me to go the nurse's office for a "Lower back injury!" Then every burst out laughing at me!

Now everyone thinks im the school whore! I'm going to get that fired! I am Weiss Schnee!

Then Weiss bumped into Jaune!

Jaune commented "I know you're Weiss Schnee Snow princess!"

Weiss shouted "I- …Am a high status celebrity… and my Agent told me to introduce myself to everyone, including complete strangers!"

Jaunes jaw dropped wide open, "That's cold, Ice queen!"

Weiss then stomped and shouted! "Don't call me Ice queen either! Peasant!"

Then Nora shouted leave her alone! Then Jaune turned to see Nora's Hammer coming towards his face!

Before Jaune could react, Nora hammer slammed and crushed his face!

Jaune fell to the ground head first!

Before Jaune fell unconscious, he looked up too see Weiss's tiny see-through panties! Smothering her hairless virgin pussy!

Jaune then got a huge nosebleed and fell unconscious.

Weiss then scoffed "Nora knocked him out, smashed his face and gave him a bloody nose! Nora you're my new best friend!"

Nora then awkwardly walked over to her hammer, and picked it up.

Nora was in her school uniform, Nora then asked Weiss where she was headed Weiss then told Nora her plan and the two of them awkwardly walked off to the elevator!

They both walked slowly, Nora then tried to pull her thong up, but Weiss stopped her because it was drawing attention the hallway there were walking down was crowded!

Weiss was happy to have Nora with her she would have been afraid to go through by herself.

Weiss and Nora both slowly bumped through the crowded hallway at the end of it was the elevator!

Weiss then started speaking to Nora "Did you hear about Emerald? Last month she was stung by a bunch of bees or hornets or something like that…"

Nora kept bumping her way through people hoping no one would touch her, "I heard about emerald, But did you hear about Neo? During the party she ate something toxic and got started throwing up in the bathroom! Then she left the party!"

Weiss then had a flashback of Neo obliviously eating Ruby's Bikini Bottom, then she remembered: Blakes Bottoms fraying and Bursting off then flying through the air, and landing in a bowl of chips, but Weiss couldn't remember what happened next, somebody obliviously ate, but she couldn't remember who.

Nora then went on: "In fact I remember getting a little woozy during the party, but it passed when I went inside the little girl's room!"

Weiss then remembered Nora was the one who ate Blake's bottom!

Weiss then question Nora "Did you know what caused that?"

Nora thought about it and Replied "Probably the sushi I ate!"

Weiss then laughed it off, Nora asked her what was so funny?

Weiss replied "Never eat the sushi Nora."

Then they both finally made it to the elevator!

Weiss and Nora burst into the elevator and bumped into Neptune!

Neptune asked the two girls "What's the rush?"

Weiss's face turned red and she pulled her skirt down, "Going up!"

Nora then blurted out "Were going to the roof!"

Weiss then face-palmed, "Yeah top floor."

Neptune looked at them confused.

Weiss then pushed the elevator buttons.

Neptune then realized what Weiss meant "Oh sorry I wasn't listening."

Weiss comments "I can tell."

The elevator starts to go up, then Neptune asks Weiss "So what's on the roof?"

Nora looked over to Weiss, Weiss replied to Neptune "We have to change our tamps!"

Neptune immediately got grossed out and replied "Ok… hey Nora can you push the 14th floor for me?"

Nora did, Weiss then asked Neptune "What you don't want to come with us?"

Neptune replied "I've got Math class."

Weiss replies "I Hate Math class!"

The elevator door opens on the 14th floor, two Soldiers step inn, And Neptune Steps out without replying to Weiss.

The elevator door closes, one of the soldiers presses the 18th floor button, and the other soldier notices that the 25th floor button is lighten up.

One of the Soldiers turned to Weiss and asked her "What are you two ladies going to do on the roof during school hours?"

Weiss replied "Hunter business."

The second soldier asked her: "Was that your boyfriend? Or is this redhead your girlfriend?"

Nora blushed, Weiss ignored him.

"Hey I asked a question!" shouted the soldier!

Weiss refuted "I am Weiss Schnee, and I am a very skilled Hunter! Do not get in my way! I have killed grim eight times your size! I Am NOT IM THE MOOD!"

The soldier turned blue "did you say Schnee? As in our boss?"

Weiss looked at the insignia on their arms, they were both Schnee family guards! Probably running errands!

Weiss smirked "that's right you serve the Schnee family that makes me YOUR BOSS!"

The guards both start to shake from fear!

Weiss continued "For the rest of the day you two have to walk like cowboys! Even if somebody threatens your job!"

"Walk like cowboys?" asked one of the guards.

The door opens on the empty 18th floor the guards both walk over wide like cowboys to go do whatever their errand was.

The door closed.

…

Weiss let out a deep breath, "Now were home free!"

Nora let out an even deeper sigh.

Then Nora complained "Part of me wants to pull my thong up more, part of me wants to just take it off."

Weiss joked "I was going to order those two guards to handcuff themselves to the bar, then we would've teased them!"

Nora face turned to fluster "like how?"

Weiss said "I'll show you on the roof what I mean."

Nora got impatient "Please, Please, tell me!"

The elevator door opened.

Weiss strutted out.

Nora followed, then Weiss stopped. They were now both standing in the middle of the school rooftop.

Weiss then strutted over to the fence and so did Nora.

Weiss asked "How far have you gone with a guy?"

Nora admitted "I've kissed a few boys but that's it."

Weiss says "I've never gone all the way, but I want to."

Weiss then lifted up her skirt and started doing a slow dance, Nora asked "What're you-"

Weiss interrupted her "Do what I do."

Nora started to life up her skirt and do did a sexy dance as well,

Weiss started to bend down and touch her knees,

Nora did the same.

Then Weiss stopped, and exclaimed were both pretty sexy, now all we have to do is get to the other side then were home free!

Nora then questioned Weiss "Didn't you say we were already home free? Also how are we going to jump over the fence and get to the other side?"

Weiss said "First we climb on top of the fence then we leap!"

Weiss then jumped to the top of the fence! Then looked over it wasn't that far of a jump! At least not for Weiss Schnee!

Nora then climbed to the top of the fence and Nora squatted down, and then jumped high into the air!

Weiss was so busy smelling her own farts she didn't realize that Nora Jumped!

Weiss then squatted down and then jumped higher than Nora! So high that she didn't see Nora land!

Nora flew and flew until she finally landed!

Nora steadied herself then stood up straight!

RRRRRIP!

A gust of wind blew up Nora's skirt to reveal her half pulled up hot-pink thong was fraying and ripping!

Before Nora could say anything they exploded off of her! And slowly floated down to the ground in front of her then another gust of wind blew them to the other end of the roof!

But then Weiss landed! BOOM!

Weiss then scoffed "I bet you wish you could-"A big gust of wind then blew up Weiss skirt, just as Weiss was standing straight up…

RRRRRRIP!

Weiss's pretty little Sees through panties couldn't contain her virgin pussy anymore!

They started fraying and they popped clean off! And then they were picked up by the wind and flew away from Weiss!

Weiss started chasing them, but they were quickly gone with the wind…

Nora then shouted Weiss help me!

Weiss turned to see Nora chasing her Hot-pink panties which were close!

Weiss dotted towards Nora's panties but another gust of wind blew them high, high into the air!

Weiss turned to see her see-through panties were now floating down to the ground floor!

Weiss said to herself "I hope Velvet forgives me!"

Nora then started crying!

Weiss turned again to see Nora crying as She watched her panties also slowly float down to the ground floor!

Another gust of wind blew up Weiss's skirt, Weiss tried to keep it down but couldn't!

"Nora! We need to think!" shouted Weiss!

Nora kept crying then she suddenly stopped, "I think those were Velvets Favorites!"

Weiss sighed.

...

Meanwhile Blake was moaning in pain from Velvet's blue panties constantly crushing her!

Each step her panties rubbed her and pulled on her!

Blake was in her school uniform and trying to get to class!

Blake kept trying to fix them, but no matter how much she adjusted them they kept squeezing her!

But then Blake realized as she was adjusting her panties that somebody was watching her!

Blake turned; it was Son Wukong!

Son asked "Hey Blake! Are you alright?"

Son was referring to Blake walking slowly and mumbling to herself,

Blake become embarrassed and blurted out "I'm just, chilling…"

Blake then acted as if nothing was wrong, and stuck out her chest, "Have you been working out?"

Son then boastfully stated, "Yeah I've been working out a lot, you look pretty good too."

Son then walked over towards Blake and put his arm around her shoulders,

"I was going to skip class, and sneak into the mall!"

At first Blake was going to scold son for skipping class, then she thought: "there's usually lingerie stores at malls!"

Blake then thought that she could go with Son and buy panties that didn't crush her!

Blake smirked at son, "Let's go to the mall!"

Son then grew proud of himself, "Come on babe! Let's go!"

Blake gave him a death stare "Don't call me babe… in public."

Son smirked, him and Blake headed towards the front gate of the school, Son quickly noticed that something was bothering Blake!

Son payed closer attention to Blake:

He began to notice that Blake was constantly pulling her own skirt down, and he noticed that Blake was walking funny.

"Hey Blake are you tried? Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Blake tried to act natural, "I guess im just a little tired that's all!"

Son then looked at Blake: "Do you want me to carry you?"

Blake heart then skipped a beat! The thought of Son carrying in front of everybody would be so nice! But that would draw attention!

Blake said to son "I don't want everyone to look at me,"

Then they both passed through the front gate and were not walking down the street toward the mall.

Blake and Son then started up a hill, Son said "This is a shortcut!"

Blake started up the hill trying to keep up with Son, but soon Blake felt her blue panties crush her even more!

Blake took another step and her panties without warning! Gave her a violent front wedgie!

Blake stopped in the middle of the hill, and said I can't take it anymore!

Blake then lifted up her skirt and tried to remove her panties in front of son!

But Blake's super tight panties, wouldn't budge!

Son then turned to see Blake lifting up her skirt and trying to pull down her underwear!

Son stared in awe at the view!

Blake then realized Son saw her panties and then Blake turned completely red!

Son then asked Blake if she wanted to go behind a building.

Blake looked at Son Wukong's Abs and agreed.

Son then led Blake into a nearby alley then son ran behind a dumpster and so did Blake.

Blake unzipped her skirt and opened up her skirt to reveal no bra,

Son Wukong looked down at her he liked her tiny blue panties, Son wukong started running his hands over blake body!

Son ran his hands across Blake breasts and body, He then noticed her panties and grabbed them!

Blake let out a deep moan! Son Wukong was pulling Blakes panties up! And it felt good!

Blake ordered son to pull harder, so he did, Blake then let out a long moan! She really needed this! She thought to herself.

Blake then admitted to son, "I've been stressed out all day."

Son then commented "mmh yeah, I like your underwear, where did you get them?"

Blake responded as Son started grinding against her half naked body.

"I borrowed these from my girlfriend, Want me to keep them?"

Son slapped Blake's ass, "Yeah baby, I like blue!"

Son then started dry humping Blake!

Blake asked him to stop and sit on the ground, Blake said "Let me put on a show for you."

Blake then took off her school shirt and stripped down to her shoes, and panties!

Son said "I like it with the shoes on!"

Blake then strutted towards, Son.

Blake then reach into Son's pants and squeezed his cock!

Son grabbed Blake and squeezed her letting out a deep moan himself!

Then Blake decided to put on a show for Son!

She squatted down to the ground, Cali taught Blake this next move!

Blake put her hands around her waist and grabbed her panties,

Blake started doing a slow sexy dance for son!

Blake was running her hands over her body, and started rubbing herself over the panties!

Blake's panties became damp and started dripping!

Son started going crazy! He wanted to tackled Blake to the ground and fuck her brains out!

But son didn't want to beg, so son stood there with massive erection! Trying to contain himself!

This didn't go unnoticed by Blake, Blake slowly pulled her panties to the side and laid on the ground with her legs spread apart!

Then Blake signaled Son over…

Son Wukong tackled Blake and penetrated her!

Blake wrapped her legs around son and bit her bottom lip!

Son was being way too rough but Blake liked it! And let Son have his fun!

They were making the loudest/sluttiest sounds ever!

Blake said "Somebodies going to see us!"

Son then speed up and started thrusting harder into Blake, Blake wrapped her legs tighter around Son!

Then son speed up more! "I feel close! Oooohhh Blake!" hollered Son!

Son was about to pull out-

But then Blake rolled on top of Son! And started slamming her big hips up and down on son at hypersonic speeds until-

RRRRRIP!

SLPURT!

Blakes blue panties without warning, started rabidly fraying and ripping until they torpedoed off of her and landed right next to the dumpster!

But then Blake felt son's rock hard cock explode inside of her!

Blake felt herself be pumped full of son Wukong's seed!

PUMP! PUMP! PUMP!

Blake was humbled by Son's Seed!

"ooooohooh that's… a lot." Said the cream pied Blake.

Blake was so sexually satisfied that she wanted to pass out, in fact she didn't want to move at all.

She just wanted to cuddle with Son.

But she couldn't now Blake had to think of what to do, right after she has some more fun with son.

BACK ON THE ROOF:

Weiss and Nora were on a windy roof with no panties:

Weiss was so embarrassed she was frozen still, and Nora was crying!

Weiss eventually managed to calm herself down and walked up and slapped Nora!

Nora slapped her back!

Then they both started rolling on the ground fighting each other!

Until the elevator on the roof opened!

She both stood up and acted as if they were just playing.

It was CINDERFALL!

Cinderfall was in a school uniform and she looked at Nora and Weiss then smirked she had something evil on her mind!

Cinderfall started walking towards them!

Weiss and Nora started backing up!

Cinderfall said "Let me see your panties!"

Weis and Nora both turned blue!

Nora laughed "Ha ha that's funny cinder."

Weiss then commented "I think Cinderfall knows something!"

Cinderfall laughs out loud! "Did you guys… notice all of your PANTIES missing?"

Nora and Weiss's draws both dropped down!

MEANWHILE! Ruby and Yang are both at lunch,

Yang ate only some fruit as she was afraid it would make her thong even tighter and unbearable.

But Ruby had different ideas, Ruby was helping herself to everything!

Ruby was chowing down on Turkey legs, Pepperoni Pizza, Nachos, and her favorites Cookies!

Ruby was eating so much that she grew a pot belly and looked like she was pregnant!

Ruby kept eating and eating, and ruby felt her panties get way, way, tighter!

And way, way, smaller!

But Ruby grabbed a silk pair of panties, silk is strong and durable! So ruby kept eating until she was too full to move!

Ruby then laid back on her chair and looked over at her starving sister and chuckled to herself…

rip…rip.

Ruby opened her eyes… she guessed it was nothing.

Rip…rip….rip.

Ruby opened her eyes again, now people were starting to look.

Rip..rip..rip.

Yang then whispered to ruby, I think that's your underwear making that sound!

Ruby then tried to stand up, but couldn't because of all the food she ate!

Yang then lifted her sister out of the chair and they both started to fast walk to the exit,

Rip…rip….rip…rip.

Ruby ran faster and faster, as she could feel her panties about to-

RRRRRIP!

But it was too late!

Rubies small red silk panties had finally taken enough abuse and exploded!

The torn fragments fell from rubies skirt, almost like confetti was falling out from under rubies skirt,

But it wasn't confetti it was pieces from her torn panties which self-destructed!

Ruby had to pretend as if she didn't notice the confetti raining down from her skirt, but several people stopped and looked thinking it was some kind of a joke.

One of the janitors started to clean up the mess thinking it was just confetti.

Rubies face turned completely red by the time she made it to the exit,

Yang quickly followed.

Ruby was sitting on the bench holding her skirt down, everyone saw what happened ruby thought to herself, now everyone is going to think im some kind of a weirdo!

Yang saw what happened, but she knew Ruby just wanted to be alone, But Yang was her sister!

Yang started walking towards Ruby and the bench she was sitting on, but then Neo stopped her!

Yang look at Neo, Neo gave yang an evil smile.

Then Neo put her hand over Yang's mouth and dragged her to a nearby shrub and they both hid behind it.

Yang then took Neo's hand off of her mouth and asked "What the hell do you- oohh!"

Yang felt herself pushed up against a brick wall and she felt Neo's hands life both of her legs up!

Yang now had her back against the brick wall and her legs up in the air!

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Neo answered her by reaching into yang's purse!

Neo quickly pulled out a small pink dildo!

"That's not mine! I swear!" Yang's face turned completely red!

Neo then threw the pink dildo into the air!

It landed on in a nearby shrub, Yang then screamed "That wasn't cheap you know!"

Neo then reached into her purse licking her lips, then she pulled out a 14 Inch Black dildo!

Yang face grew red and flustered… Yang then lifter up her skirt and pulled her extremely tight panties to the side… "Take me…"

Neo wiped the drool from her own face, then she positioned the large Black Dildo in front of Yang's dripping petite pussy.

Yang slowly spread her pussy wide open with her fingers… then yang looked away embarrassed.

Yang started to say "Well what the hell are y- OOF! OOF! OOF!"

Before yang could finish her sentence, Neo had forced the large black cock inside of her!

And then started forcefully shoving it in and out yang fast and hard!

Yang wanted it slow and gentle but she was getting the opposite of what she wanted but she was okay with and let neo take her.

Yang started to make high pitched muffled sounds!

Neo started to touch herself and looked at yang in the eye, yang looked back with extreme content.

Then Neo tongue kissed Yang, Yang started grabbing her own boob.

Then Neo speed up, then without warning Yang came! And all of her love came spewing out of small pussy!

Neo then shoved the Black dildo all the way into Yang!

Yang's face then instantly grew full of Sadism!

Yang fell to the ground and pushed the dildo deeper into her, then Yang came again!

Then Neo smiled and shoved the Dildo all of the way inside of yang!

Then Neo Adjusted Yang's Panties back to normal, and smiled.

Yang knew what Neo was trying to say, Neo wanted yang to walk around all day with a giant dildo hidden under surface!

Yang face grew redder! "Ok baby I'll keep this warm for you."

Neo then helped yang up, Neo and yang have been doing this for a while now.

Last year when Yang was out on a Hunter mission she came across a cabin, it was Neo's cabin.

Neo let her stay, and then one day Yang walked in on Neo touching herself in the tub!

Neo saw yang and signaled her into the bath with her, then both cover themselves in soap and explored each other's bodies!

Yang had always secretly been interested in other girls but never told anyone except neo.

Yang then asks Neo if she has any underwear to borrow, Neo then lifts up her skirt and reveals she is going commando.

And Neo winks at Yang gives her a goodbye kiss and strutted off completely stress free.

TO BE CONTINUED IN VOLUME: 2.6!

Also Volume 3 will eventually come out but until then wait for 2.6

(Volume 3 will be different story)


	4. Volume 2:The Panty Raid! Part three

Yang had always secretly been interested in other girls but never told anyone except neo.

Yang then asks Neo if she has any underwear to borrow, Neo then lifts up her skirt and reveals she is going commando.

And Neo winks at Yang gives her a goodbye kiss and strutted off completely stress free.

Volume 2: The Panty Raid, Part three! (A.k.a. Volume 2.6)

Yang slowly slid to the ground, her insanely tight thong pushed the dildo deeper into yang and yang in response almost let out an erotic moan, but she covered her mouth.

Then yang slowly stood up.

Yang's thong continued to ride-up and squeeze the life out of her! They rubbed yang in all of the wrong ways… but they also rubbed her in all of the right ways! Yang was a masochist after all!

Yang then saw Jaune and thought… "Maybe I'll try the sadist role for once."

Jaune was walking down the side walk and he was angry about Weiss blowing him off earlier!

But at the same time Jaune was love-struck! He saw Weiss's Panties they were so small and see-through!

Jaune visualized Weiss's panties and become very amorous and aroused.

Jaune then thought to himself "I'd love to just be alone with Weiss or something maybe then I could work my moves!"

It was just then Jaune looked up into the sky and saw something familiar, He saw a beautiful pair of see-through panties!

Floating down to the ground they were a hundred feet in the air!

Jaune looked around he was the only one in the park so he just jumped high into the air and caught them with one swipe!

Jaune cover his face with the panties!

Jaune took a long and deep whiff of them! Jaune could smell Weiss's womanly pheromones dripping from them!

The panties were stretched out and torn, but Jaune didn't care at all!

He took a slow deep breath, he felt his body heat-up and energize, he visualized Weiss grabbing her tight panties and ripping them off and saying "These are just too small and wet thanks to Jaune, I better get rid of them!"

Jaune then Visualized Weiss flinging the panties off of the roof and then pulling another pair out of her purse and just as tight as the last.

Jaune then thought to himself: maybe rich people were tight underwear and swimsuits because they show off their toned bodies…

Jaune then opened his eyes and saw yang through the see-through panties!

Yang was smiling she knew that she had caught him!

Jaune started to shake and shiver!

Suddenly all the sexual tension, muster and pride that Jaune had, was gone and all that remained was a scared kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar!

Jaune stood there frozen!

Yang slowly strutted up towards Jaune, meanwhile he was trying to hide his erection but he couldn't!

It was impossible!

Yang right hand quickly flew into Jaunes pants and she wrapped her warm fingers around his cock!

And before Jaune could react She Squeezed his erect cock hard!

Jaune tried to pull the panties off of his face but Yang used her other hand to keep the panties on his face!

Jaune struggled for another 18 seconds or so when yang felt him about to cum!

Yang quickly pulled her hand out and pulled the panties off of his face and then she tongue kissed him and then she very quickly grabbed Jaunes ass and made him thrust into her!

Which caused Jaune to start rabidly Dry hump and thrust into yang until!

He blew all of his love in his boxers which leaked through his pants and onto yang's skirt and insanely tight thong!

Jaune then bear hugged yang and asked her if she had a boyfriend and Yang replied "I have a girlfriend".

Jaune the thrusted a few more times until yang slapped his sides and said "All right off boy!"

Jaune then walked off not realizing he had a giant wet spot on his pants!

Then yang went behind the same bush as before and slowly pulled out the big black dildo.

Yang then looked at Weiss's panties, she snatched them from Jaune when he wasn't looking, and she wondered what happened?

Meanwhile her thong was really starting to drill into her now!

Yang tried to adjust her thong but it didn't help!

…

Meanwhile Ruby was still sitting on the bench holding her skirt down, wondering what had happened to her only sister!

"Yang! I really need you right now!" Ruby thought to herself.

Then that's when Jaune hollered to Ruby drawing attention to them! "Hey Ruby! You know where Weiss is!"

Jaune then ran over to Ruby, and Ruby burst out laughing!

Jaune then looked down and saw his giant wet spot!

He covered it and then sat down next to Ruby!

Ruby turned Blue!

Jaune face turned completely red!

Before Ruby could speak Jaune said "Don't tell anybody about that ok!"

Ruby didn't respond she just put her hand on his lap and then accidently touch the "Wet spot"

And then Ruby pulled her hand back and wiped it off on Jaunes shoulder!

Jaune face grew even redder!

Ruby didn't feel bad though she just wanted Jaune to leave!

Jaune then looked over at Ruby and said "I forgot how womanly you looked now,"

Ruby face then turned to fluster, and she started to get wet!

Ruby then crossed and uncrossed her legs and started looking intently at Jaune.

Jaune then remembered Ruby was Yang's sister!

Jaune had just walked into the spiders nest, and the spider was extra horny today!

Ruby gave Jaune a very sinister smile and licked her lips.

Jaune then noticed Ruby leaning in closer and sensed danger… but he brushed it off it was just ruby after all.

Ruby then started breathing out of her mouth and asked Jaune "Do you like Cumming?"

Jaune then became very aroused and confused, Jaune then dodge the question "Do you like Cum-"

Before Jaune could finish his sentence Ruby was rubbing his Wet spot which was still warm!

Ruby then started to bite Jaunes ear and she pressed her chest up against his shoulder.

Jaune started to squirm and fluster, Jaune quickly grew an erection and tried to hide it but couldn't!

Ruby felt Jaune grow in her hands!

Ruby gasped! Is this for me?

Jaune grew impatient! And started to grab rubies chest!

Ruby without warning hopped on Jaune lap and unzipped his pants!

Ruby then lifted up her skirt and showed Jaune she wasn't wearing any panties!

Jaune grew fully erect and Ruby forced Jaune inside of her without any warning!

Jaune let out a loud moan "OOOH FUCK!"

Ruby covered Jaunes mouth and whispered "Shut up! Now tell when you're about to cum!"

Ruby then started crashing her hips against Jaunes at high speed!

Jaune then made a very painful face, then he made a very very happy face… then he came inside of ruby!

Jaune grabbed Rubies Ass as he came and thrusted into her as he came!

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Ruby then let out a deep moan, "I told you to tell me…" then Ruby forgave him and started rubbing his chest.

But then a shadow was cast over them!

Ruby looked up in horror it was Glynda Goodwitch!

Glynda was smirking "Having sex in the courtyard are we?"

Jaune then looked up and realized he was in deep trouble!

Glynda walked up to Ruby and Glynda put her hands on her shoulders and pushed Ruby down, making Jaune go further inside of Ruby in turn they both let out a deep moan!

Jaune then started to breath heavy and commented "I didn't realize how deep you went…"

Ruby became flustered and felt Jaune deep deep inside of her!

Glynda then started making ruby go up and down on top of Jaune and Jaune was enjoying it.

Glynda then slowly pulled down her panties they were black and lacey.

Glynda made Jaune smell her panties and taste them, then she made Ruby to the same.

Then she smothered Jaunes face with her panties, then Jaune exploded into Ruby!

And Ruby came at the same time as Jaune!

Glynda then handed her panties to Ruby "Little girls should keep their panties on!"

Then Glynda looked at Jaune "Big girls can take their panties off… and little boys should keep it in their pants."

Glynda then told Jaune that he had detention for "fucking a huntress in the school courtyard."

Jaunes jaw dropped. "My parents are going to see this! My Grandma is going to see this"

Glynda then commented if you do the time I'll erase from the records.

Glynda then looked and Ruby and said "Put on your panties and go to class…now."

Ruby then became freighted and put on Glynda's lacey black panties which fit her perfectly, and ran off…

Ruby was now going to class, hoping the rest of her day would be normal…

MEANWHILE!

Weiss and Nora were cornered by Cinderfall!

A gust of wind blew up both Nora and Weiss Skirt revealing their bottomless Fannies for Cinderfall to see!

"Now isn't that just a beautiful picture!" Expressed Cinderfall "Weiss and Nora both panty less and trying so hard to hide it from the world!"

"It reminds of that party now doesn't it?"

Nora then asked "What party?"

Weiss became redder in the face and tried to dismiss it, But Cinderfall answered Nora!

"You remember that pool party from last summer Nora? Well Weiss and her friends were going bottomless in the hot tub!"

Nora became confused but then remembered, Weiss and the others were acting weird and they didn't get out of that hot tub the entire party! Maybe there were bottomless!

Nora then had a sudden realization that they were BOTTOMLESS!

Because those really small swimsuits they were wearing probably popped off or something! Just like Nora's thong!

Nora then looked at Weiss realizing how much that must have embarrassed her and her friends!

She have to have been twice as embarrassed as Nora was currently!

But without warning!

Cinderfall launched an Arrow right at Weiss!

Weis dodged it while trying to keep her school skirt down, and keep her fanny from being seen even by everyone!

Meanwhile Nora Jumped high into the air and brought her hammer down to Cinderfall!

Cinderfall evaded her attack as Nora hammer came down and devastated the ground below!

It left a giant hole in the roof and a janitor peeked through the hole to see what was up and saw Nora's fire crotch and got a nosebleed and passed out!

Nora became twice as embarrassed and dropped her hammer trying to keep her skirt down!

Then Cinderfall threw a fire ball and burned Nora's skirt making it look like a XXX Miniskirt!

Nora tried to pull her skirt down but couldn't because the flames burned the ends off making it extremely short!

She tried to pull her short skirt down but it make no changed!

You could see Nora's butt checks her skirt was now so short!

Nora saw that her butt checks were showing and tried to pull down her skirt but again her effort was to waste because the skirt was so short, in fact it could barely contain her nudity!

But at least the front still covered her enough to make it look like she was wearing panties.

But then Cinderfall threw another fireball and this time Nora evaded it!

Nora jumped into the air and looked down, her thighs were completely visible!

Thanks to her skirt.

Nora was so distracted by the skirt she didn't realize that she had over jumped, and looked down too see the ground floor coming closer and closer

She then looked over to her side, and saw that she could still make it back onto the roof and she tried to jump over.

Then she tried to swim back over, but she wasn't fast enough, and then Nora's quick descent towards the ground floor began!

Weiss saw Nora falling down to the ground and tried to go after her, but Cinderfall stopped her!

Then without warning Cinderfall created an Extra Large Fireball and launched it at Weiss!

Weiss jumped out of the way and the Extra-large Fireball melted the fence behind Weiss leaving a giant melted hole in the fence!

Weiss shouted "Are you trying to kill me?"

Cinder responded by creating another Extra-Large Fireball!

Weiss then rushed at Cinderfall at tripped her, then leaped out of the way!

Cinderfall fell back, while still holding the XL Fireball which created a giant fiery explosion!

Almost catching Weiss in it, the explosion was so large it could be seen from the bottom floor!

Yang was in the park looking for her sister, when she saw the Giant explosion! And thought to herself why would somebody be letting of fireworks in the daytime?

But before Yang could finish her thought, she heard a girl screaming and then Yang saw Nora falling from the sky!

Nora fell and fell and then landed in a tree!

Yang ran over to the tree to help her friend Nora, but then Yang heard a muffled scream and walk closer to the tree in order to investigate…

Nora then fell out of the tree with a bees nest on her head!

Yang saw the Bees nest and Ran for her life!

The bees chased yang and yang was so tired from Neo and Jaune that she couldn't run fast enough and she was stung until she was covered in stings then the bees leave her alone.

Yang then stumbled over to Nora who was also cover in stings…

Nora stood up and told Yang I lost my panties!

Yang giggled after we find my sister were all making trip to Victoria's secret!

But then yang noticed Nora, wasn't laughing in fact Nora was started to swell up!

Nora quickly swelled up and her clothes became tight because she swelled so much!

Nora then started to freak out!

But then Nora Stopped and looked at yang.

Yang looked down at her hands and realized that she was starting to swell as well!

Yang legs started to become seriously swollen! And her jacket suddenly started to become tight!

The buttons popped off her skirt and her butt swelled up and stuck out!

Yang then started to freak out but the realized her panties were really tight… Tighter than before…

Yang's bloated arms lifted up her skirt and both girls look in horror!

Yang black yang was hanging by a thread!

Yang bloated body was pushing her small thong over the edge!

Yang then said "Forget Ruby! We need to get to the store now!"

But then Nora looked closer at Yang panties and said: Too late!

Yang then looked down in horror, to see her smutty black thong rabidly fray and tear until!

RRRRRRIP!

Yang's Smutty Thong was spat off by her swollen body!

And flew past Nora's head, past tree that Nora fell out of, and Torpedoed into a glass window!

Where a class was being taught!

The teacher was interrupted by a small black cloth crashing through the window, and flying through class until the black cloth hit the chalkboard like a meteor!

The black cloth left a dent to the chalkboard from the impact!

The teacher walked up to the black cloth and threw them away without even looking at them, then went back to teaching!

The teacher then asked: now before we were interrupted, what is the answer to the equation?

Emerald then raised her hand and answered "The answer is the Sum of 3!"

The teacher went back to teaching meanwhile Nora and Yang and both in shock and looking through the cracked window.

Yang then Spitted out "Fuck… You!"

Emerald who was sitting in the back looked behind her and Yang and Nora both ducked!

After class Emerald waited until everyone left and looked to see what the teacher threw away,

It was a torn up black thong?

Then a Still swollen Yang and Nora burst through the door!

And then Emerald used her Ability to make them not see her and instead see an angry teacher!

The Angry teacher screamed at Yang and Nora "What are you two doing?"

Yang then answered "Nothing, nothing at all!"

Then the Angry teacher looked at Nora said "How short is your skirt young lady?"

Nora answered: Teachers aren't supposed to comment on Students clothing!

Yang and Nora then both gave the angry teacher a judgmental look, then the angry teacher suddenly started too phased in and out of reality, then the Teacher blink out of reality and Suddenly Emerald was visible to them!

Yang and Nora both became confused and Emerald tried to run away but then Yang tackled her to the ground and held her in place.

Then Nora pulled the black cloth out of Emeralds hand and it was Yang's Thong, but it was too damaged.

Nora then said Forget about her let's find your sister and Weiss and get out of here!

Yang then shoved Emeralds head into the carpet one more time before getting up and running quickly to the door!

Yang and Nora both ran while keeping their skirt down in the hallway, looking for Ruby and Weiss!

Eventually they found Ruby, and Then Yang asked Nora where Weiss was last?

Then the three of them took the elevator up the top roof, by the time they reached the roof Yang and Nora had both turned back to normal.

The elevator door opened to a completely burned rooftop!

The looked around to see ashes, Melted fences, and two naked bodies!

The naked bodies belonged to Weiss and Cinderfall whose clothes were burned off by the massive explosion!

Ruby laughed "You both like Yamcha laying in a ditch!"

Cinderfall Spit and said "This is all your fault!"

Weiss murmured in pain, lying face down on the completely burnt rooftop.

Ruby ran over to Weiss and picked her up and carried her toward the elevator, Then Yang objected how in the hell are we going to get a butt-naked Weiss over to the air pad! Without anyone noticing!

Ruby took of her cape and gave it to Weiss.

Then Ruby took off her Black tight and gave them to Weiss, Now Weiss was wearing a cape and black tight and nothing else!

Then Yang took of her jacket and belt and gave them to Weiss.

Now Weiss had a Makeshift dress with a school jacket.

It looked stupid if you looked at it long enough, but luckily all they had to do was go to the mall!

Then Cinderfall stood up! And started to create another XL Fireball!

Weiss looked over in horror and told everyone to get in the elevator! They all ran into the elevator and the doors closed shut just as cinderfall through her giant fireball towards them!

The doors closed just in time and stopped the XL fireball from hurting them!

The four of them took the elevator straight to the air pad!

Weiss used her credit and got them a small helicopter straight to the mall and back!

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Nora all got into the helicopter the automated helicopter flew past the school and a XXXL Fireball flew past the helicopter casing it to swerve!

The Helicopter's automated system detected danger and flew out of the way, and then flew farther away from the school.

Now the helicopter was continuing its course to the mall.

Eventually it landed on the mall air pad and the four of them ran into the mall before the Helicopter even landed as soon as the helicopter was two feet from the ground they all jumped out!

They all ran into the mall and immediately all the stress panic and worry was gone.

Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Nora ran into the Victoria's secret!

Where they saw Blake looking at a cute pink pair of panties!

Blake muttered to herself "Would sun like pink?"

Yang put her hand around Blake and said nice pantsu!

Blake immediately put the panties back and said "I was buying them for you!"

Yang burst out laughing, and so did Ruby Weiss, and Nora.

Blake turned to see all of her friends and them whispered to them what happened between her and Sun.

Then they all exchanged stories.

Nora said: Then the thong crashed through the window and crashed in the chalkboard!

Blake asked Oh my god! Did he put them in his pocket?

Nora said "He didn't realize what they were and threw them away."

Blake cover her mouth trying to hold back her laughter!

Then Ruby said I bet he was smelling his fingers!

Yang then said Gross Sis!

Weiss then announced that she was done shopping!

They all turned to see a cart full of panties, bras, and swimsuits!

Yang then asked "Do you have enough?"

Weiss then smirked I bought all of us Sexy Swimsuits!

Ruby, Blake, and Yang then had a flashback of winter's pool party.

Nora then became full of ecstasy and ran to wises and hugged her!

You bought me my own swimsuit? Was it expensive?

Weiss chuckled it's me were talking about! Everything in this cart was Triple Digit!

Weiss chuckled more I just spend over 9000 dollars!

Blake then responded "Over 9000? You're going to go broke Weiss!

After a while they all got on the helicopter with all their bags and rode the helicopter back to school.

And on the way Weiss and her friends decided to throw another pool party this time it would be Weiss party not winters!

And this time they were going to be the turn of the town!

The sun was finally setting, on one very strange day.

 **EPILOGUE:**

It was now the middle of the night everyone went to their dorms to sleep and teachers went home, and Cinderfall was stuck on the roof because the giant fireball she threw at Weiss earlier completely melted the button to call the elevator to the rooftop!

Now she was stuck and couldn't call the elevator and it was getting cold! And she was butt naked!

"W-W-W-WEISS SCHNEE! I WILL EXPOSE YOU! I WILL SHOW EVERYONE GOD DAMMIT!"

A gust of very cold wind then blew and hit Cinderfall chilling her bones!

She then looked over to the other building and thought maybe she could make it!

Cinderfall stepped back about 20 feet and jumped!

But not far enough she quickly to the ground floor!

It was the next day, that the morning Janitor discovered an unconscious burnt naked women laying in a human sized crater on the ground.

The name of the woman was never released on her behalf.

The Janitor however said that she looked like Yamcha, just lying there.


End file.
